


Training Day

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Military Training, Poe is easily distracted, Simulated Battle, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Poe Dameron is completing a training exercise with the Reader. They compete with one another along the way.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for @poe-bucky-porgs on Tumblr.

He would die before he admitted it, but Poe Dameron loved watching you fight. He loved the way your hair moved every time you turned your head to yell orders at someone, loved the way your beautiful hands gripped your blasters, loved how strong, powerful, unstoppable you looked, and he definitely loved the way your uniform pants hugged your ass. He narrowed his eyes at you, licking his dry lips once before turning back to his own group. “Move forward!” He bellowed. 

You didn’t need to turn around to look at him to know Poe Dameron was watching you. In fact, you knew damn well the pilot couldn’t keep his eyes off you, and you also knew the little shit was teasing you right back. When you stole a glance across the training field to peek at Poe, you saw he’d chosen that moment to slide his jacket off his shoulders, black t-shirt straining against his biceps and pectorals, as he lifted his guns higher, firing at the targets across the field. Damn kriffing pilots-.

“Y/N!”

You snapped your eyes up to meet his, the sunlight dancing through his hair and eyes absolutely sinful. 

“Maybe you want to stop looking at me, and focus on the battle at hand, yeah?” He asked you, a smirk teasing his lips. You arched an eyebrow, tossing your hair over your shoulder as you moved closer to him, biting your lower lip.

“Better watch where you’re going yourself, pilot.” You snarked back, stepping into his space. “Or else you just… might…” 

You hooked your ankle swiftly behind his knee, dropping him to one knee, lips dangerously close to the zipper of your uniform pants. “…trip.” 

He looked up at you through dark lashes, the dangerous look in his eyes unmistakable. 

“Oi, you two!” One of your friends shouted from further infield. “I don’t think protocol says anything about knocking the knees out of your teammates! Get going!” 

“Yeah, keep it in the bedroom.” Another one snickered, trotting past you. You glared down at Poe, who had an infuriating grin painted across his face as you jogged off to catch up with your group.  
It took him less than four minutes to sidle up behind you again when you were taking cover behind a tree. He slid one arm around your waist, lips nipping at the shell of your ear. 

“Seven minutes. They won’t even know we’re gone.” He hissed, hand already working its way into the waistband of your pants. You twisted away from him, clicking your tongue at him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Poe. Mission first.” You leapt back into the field of battle, artfully dodging stun blasts and dipping back into cover behind another tree. Poe watched, cocking his gun and charging back into the fray, surging forward instead of ducking behind cover. The smug look he directed over his shoulder at you sent heat pooling low in your stomach, and you huffed. You called to your troops, urging them to follow Poe as he cleared a path. The entrance to the ‘prison’ you were trying to get to was just up ahead, you could see the electric fence crackling around it. You chuckled, moving up next to Poe and letting your hip just barely graze against him as you brushed up next to him. “Race you.” 

“What happens if I win?” He whispered back, risking a glance at you as a stun bolt narrowly missed his head. 

“Guess you’ll just have to catch me to find out.” 

And with that, you took off across the field, bolting as fast as you could towards the prison. From the sound of footfalls behind you, you guessed Poe was hot on your tail. When you reached the fence, you fired twice onto the control box, easily powering down the beams of electricity and bounding swiftly over the fence. Poe faltered slightly as he tried to vault over the fence, barely catching himself before he fell backwards. You grinned at him through the bars of the fence. 

“Careful, Dameron.” You teased. He tilted his head through the gap in the fence, kissing your nose. 

“Just wait until I catch up with you, Y/N.” He bit his lower lip, his eyes narrowing. “Then we’ll see which of us needs to be careful.” 

You grinned, turning yet again and bolting towards the prison door, the rest of your troops forgotten as Poe followed you over the fence. It was just the two of you now, a game of cat and mouse through the winding halls of the prison. 

You listened carefully as you stalked through the halls, head tilted to one side, listening for Poe’s distant footfalls. The pilot, wherever he was, seemed to be moving as carefully and quietly as you were. Not a sound could be heard in the entire prison. 

You focused back in on your objective as you rounded a corner and finally came to a stop outside a locked door. This had to be it. The data chip the training exercise was centered around must be housed in here. You knelt down in front of the locked door, quickly typing the decryption code into the keypad. 

“Careful love,” a deep voice rumbled from directly behind you. “Believe that’s supposed to be a seven, not a five. Don’t want to blow the place up, do you?” 

You moaned softly at the timbre of his voice, and so close to you as well. He knelt down behind you, ghosting his fingers along your arm as he reached up to the keypad, clicking in the correct sequence.  
“No fair.” You gasped, feeling his lips against your collarbone as the door slid open. “You ch-cheated.” 

“All’s fair in love and war.” He growled back, stepping away from you and moving into the room. You frowned, watching him pick up the data chip and pocket it. “We have time before they catch up to us.”  
The frown fell off your lips in an instant, replaced with a knowing smirk. “Oh yeah?” You asked, stepping forward, letting the door slide closed behind you, the lock reactivating. “What do you propose we do with that time?” 

You had barely finished the sentence before he had crossed the room to you, pinning your wrists against the wall above your head with one hand and deftly undoing your pants with the other. His breath was hot against your neck, lips attacking the hollow of your throat with the faintest brush of teeth. You groaned, arching into his hand as his fingers worked their way into your underwear. You gasped softly, tilting your head back to give him better access to your throat as your hands went to his hips, grabbing his ass. “Poe,” you managed, gasping sharply as his index finger found a particularly sensitive spot. “Oh, Poe.”

He made a soft noise against your skin, moving his mouth upwards to find your mouth instead, kissing you feverishly. “Watching you out there?” He mumbled against your lips. “Nothing turns me on more than that. The way you move, the way you talk.” He groaned, feeling your hands dip down the back of his pants. “I could get off to that.” 

“Gets you off because-.” Another gasp. “-I’m cleverer than you.” 

Poe paused. “What?” 

You pushed away from him suddenly, quickly righting your clothing. At first, Poe was offended, but then he heard the sounds of someone keying in the access code outside the door, and he cursed softly, straightening his own clothes just in the nick of time as the rest of your troops filed into the room. 

“Dameron, Y/L/N.” One of them said, stepping into the room. “Do you have it?” 

“I have it.” You spoke before Poe could. He looked at you, confused at first, but then you held up the data chip, peering up at him through an innocent façade. “Something wrong, Commander?”

You watch the emotions play across Poe’s face as he struggled to bite back his words. “No. Nothing wrong.” 

You couldn’t help the shit-eating grin as you waved the chip in the air at your fellow rebels, trotting out of the room. “We’re all done here. Oh, and Poe?” 

You tossed a look over your shoulder, smirk so wide it could split your face. 

“I’ll be seeing you later, right?” 

The smile slowly creeped back onto Poe’s face, and he shook his head endearingly at you, following you out. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
